Lucario Lost
by YaoiLoveNow
Summary: A male 18 year old Lucario is kissed by his one of his best friends and doesn't know what to do. He goes to his parents who kick him out when Lucario sticks up for his friend and says he is gay himself. Lucario, out of the house explores his new ideas with new people. What will happen when he meets up with a Zoroark at a bar? M/M, Yaoi, gay, etc. I AM A NEW AUTHOR PLEASE CRITIZE ME
1. Chapter 1

Hey Readers! If you just want the story I would recommend skipping this part. I just want to put in a few remarks though. To start off, from the beginning of the story you can tell there are going to be gay characters. This is in the description. This story is yaoi. If you don't like this, please shy away and click somewhere else. To add, this story will have mature content later if I decide to continue. There will be drinking and gay sexual contact. This is not for all readers. This fanfiction is also not meant to be against straight people in any remark. You have read the description. The parents of the main character are very against gay. I know that as there is a large amount of people that are against gay that not everyone is. The point of the parents is to create a problem for the main character. This story is neither against straight nor gay. Please ignore this story if you are easily offended. Last of all at the least importance, this is my first story. I LOVE TO BE FLAMED AS LONG AS IT STAYS AWAY FROM GAY INSULTS. I want feedback so I can be a better writer. Please help me to get there and have no need to be nice. Now on to some thoughts on the story.

The story features a modern pokemon world in which the characters tend to be Lucario but there are exceptions. The main character is an 18 year old Lucario named Zach. There are other Lucario in the story but in probably the second chapter, a Zoroark will become a main character also. This is all the early tips needed.

Here is the description again if anyone missed it.

A male Lucario finds himself in a situation he can't get out of. He is kissed by a friend and flees to his parents not knowing what to do. His parents lash against gays and in defense of his friend Lucario defends gays and admits to enjoying the kiss. Kicked out of his house, Lucario meets a Zoroark at a bar and decides to have a talk with him. Lucario decides to explore his sexuality and find a friend to help support him or maybe something more. Will the Zoroark help to save him and get a lover? M for drinking, possible cussing, and sexual contact. The story is yaoi ,M/M, gay, etc. For more cautions and further explanation click on the story and look for the author's note. FIRST STORY I WOULD LOVE FLAME AND FEEDBACK.

On to the story! People who skipped early stuff start reading now. Thank you.

(My POV)

PROLOGUE

It had been only 3 days since I had last been happy. 3 days ago I was with my friends. It was the best night of my life really. Just some fellow Lucario and I hanging out was all it was really. I myself was a Lucario and my parents; both being a Lucario liked me to hang out with other Lucario. We had gone to a park and decided to watch the stars. They had been beautiful filled with all their glory. It had been getting late when we all started to go home. My closest friend who we all liked to call Lu for originality, stopped me before I was going to drive home. Lu seemed weirdly nervous around me. Why would he be nervous around me? We were so close. We knew each other so well so what could possibly make him feel uncomfortable around me?

He told me to wait up and caught me right as I unlocked my car. I waited as he came prancing down the hill. Weird for him to be caught doing something as much as prancing but I didn't mind. Maybe some girl would find that cute. With a little bit of edge in his tone he said that he had something to tell me. Knowing I was not getting anywhere soon I leaned against my car waiting to hear some story about how he probably accidentally assaulted some kid at the park before we left. That would make me nervous too I guess but usually we would just laugh things off like that.

"Hey, Zach, I know this might be kind of weird but I have wanted to do something for a long time. We only have a week or so of school so why not? Right? Hehe… I am saying this weirdly. Sorry about that. I was just wondering, is it okay?"

Wow he was really nervous. Not only that but he couldn't have been clearer on what he wanted to do. What did he want to do and why did this involve me? I doubt whatever he wants to do can't be that bad but I wish he would just tell me. Nervousness swelled in side of me after seeing my friend do something uncomfortable towards me. What was happening?

"Uh sure, Lu. Feel free to do whatever you want. Can I ask just what it is though? Not going to lie here, you are scaring me just a little bit. You okay? Really are y-" I was stopped from speaking when he seemingly let go of his nervousness and kissed me. I was taken aback. No one had ever kissed me before and I never thought I would have a boy kiss me. Here my best friend was though, pushing me up against my car with his hands cupped around my face. I didn't know what to do. I had never prepared for anything like this so I just lay against my car waiting to see what would happen. I should've pulled away…

After a minute or so he pulled away. He must've really enjoyed it. "Wow Lu. I never thought you liked me like that… uh… thanks?" I was still stunned. I didn't know what to say. I knew I was just muttering things but I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but clearly I failed in that aspect. He turned away and ran across the park. I wanted to follow him but it was late already and I needed to think about what had happened. I got into my car and drove home dazed from my first kiss.

When I got home both my parents were still awake. It looked like they had just finished a movie because the TV was showing end credits. My mom was cleaning the dishes as my dad sat near the counter having some sort of conversation with my mom. They stopped talking as I walked in.

"Hey honey! You stayed out late. How'd it go? You and your friends didn't cause too much trouble did ya?"

"No Mom we didn't hurt anybody and it went fine. I was wondering though… Could I ask you and Dad something? It's kind of personal and I don't know what to do about it. So Lu… he was acting a little weird tonight and he stopped me by my car. He kissed me before I could really do anything about it and ran way. I'm confused what do I do? I don't want to come across as insensitive but I really don't feel comfortable with what he did." My parents just starred at each other. They seemed to be having some sort of mental conversation about what to do. My dad decided to speak up.

"Lu kissed you? I don't see him doing something like that. I thought he was better. Could you explain more? You kind of jumped right into this."

"Uh sure. There isn't much more to explain though. He said to wait up, he kissed me and then ran afterwards. I just don't know what to do. Can you help?"

"Well son, this is a very confusing situation for you. I think your mother and I though find a very clear answer. You can't be friends with Lu anymore. He stepped the line between friendship and I don't want around boys that do that. You don't have to be mean to the child but you know your mother and I are very much against gays. Just checking, you aren't gay are you?"

No I had no idea that my parents were against gays thanks for informing me. Wow are insensitive towards Lu. This hurts me a little too. He is my friend I am not abandoning him just because of his sexual orientation. I mean, what would they do if I was gay?

"Dad… I don't really want to ignore Lu. Why does it matter if he is gay or not? I wasn't looking for a view on gays I was asking about what I should do to make him feel better about his insecurity. Dad what if I was gay? Would you still be against it?"

I watched my parents stare back at me clearly not liking what I just said. I was confident. I had done nothing wrong so they can't do anything but disagree with me.

"Zach… the only thing is that you aren't gay. I know you like your friend but you need to let that go. People like him don't deserve friends like you. Zach, unless you liked him kissing you, you should not worry about him. If you did, we can discuss it but I know my Lucario isn't gay."

Why did those words hurt me like that? I wasn't gay but those words were so insulting. Why were they so insulting? Was I gay… I had never really thought about it seriously because it was never really an option. Did I enjoy the kiss? I had to think this over but I knew the answer. I loved that kiss.

"Dad, Mom? I don't think I ever thought of this but maybe I am gay. I didn't dislike that kiss and I was never into girls really… I might be gay. You guys need to become a lot more accepting."

What was I doing? I had never been gay and now all the sudden I am going to stick up for my gay friend and call myself gay? Here I was telling my parents off and telling them I was gay when they were clearly against them. God, what have I done? My dad had done enough speaking I guess because my mom finally had some words.

"Okay. If you're gay, get out. We aren't doing anything like accepting. If you're really gay then here, have a little money and get out. We don't want you pulling the family down. Your Dad can help you out."

Mom turned away and left to the bedroom. My dad eyed me and turned around and opened a desk. He pulled out a wad of cash. Why did we have all this money sitting around? He walked over to hand it to me and said the words that I wouldn't forget.

"Get out. Now. You aren't welcome here anymore."

END OF FLASHBACK

God why do I still think about that. It was done three days ago and I have been doing fine. I have been sleeping on the bench but at least I am free. And tonight is going to be the best night of my life. I am going to drink for the first time. At a bar. Life will be great. I'm goanna get a job and explore my new ideas. I'm gay now and I'm going to live for it.

Thank you for reading! I love support and would appreciate a review, follow or favorite. I accept requests may it be for something straight, different characters or anything no matter how it affects the story. Chapters will come out soon but will probably come sooner with a little motivation. Thanks for reading and until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What waits

Lucario's POV

So apparently an 18 year old can drink if you have money. Not that I had too much money, but I had enough to pay for a few drinks so good enough I guess. I had never really had alcohol before so I just walked in sat down and asked for a beer. Tonight was going to be great. I was going to drink until I couldn't any more and life could become better again. There was still hope… and it started here. Right now.

Zoroark's POV

It had been a long day at work. Being a lawyer wasn't easy. It really was too much. It's like I jumped straight into being a lawyer from high school. I was only 20. This job will be the death of me… I need a drink.

That is how I stumbled upon a little bar. I didn't like to cheat, but the appropriate drinking age here was 21. Cheating really didn't suite me but if I have a job I think I deserve to be treated like an adult if I have to act like one. No one checked anyway. I was 6'1. I guess it makes me look a little older or intimidating. Whatever the case be, I need a load off.

This was a small bar but drinks are drinks. I took a seat next to a Lucario. Something about him caught my attention. He was way too young to be in here. He looked maybe 17. I swear all these kids think they are mature enough to be an adult but I know that they don't want to be one. I'm not even one yet but it is fun acting like one.

"Hey" The Lucario said towards me. This kid really does have a high confidence level if he thinks he can walk into a bar and talk to people but not that I minded. The bartender came towards the counter and handed the Lucario a beer.

"Hey" I responded making the best of the conversation. The bar tender starred at me so I assumed I needed to get something or get out. "I'll have what he just got, thanks," I said gesturing towards the Lucario. The waiter walked away. The waiter was pretty. Female Blaziken. She looked intelligent too but she was too old anyways. Not that I was thinking of dating her… god my emotions are so weird.

"You have pretty good taste there," The Lucario said towards me laughing too himself. He really must have not had beer before based on his laugh. This kid was so full of himself. Either way, he took the beer, opened it with ease and drank a big gulp. He coughed a little bit afterwards clearly not used to the burn. I looked over at him in concern.

"Hey take it easy over there! Try tinier sips okay? You don't need to chug the whole thing." The bartender came with my beer and walked away eyeing the Lucario.

"Sorry, this is kind of my first time really. I never thought I would really like beer but I am still a little disappointed," the Lucario said again laughing too himself. Something was weird about him.

"Well, it grows on you. Don't worry about it for now… just keep on drinking. Well don't actually you should probably stop. How old are you anyway? Are you allowed to be in here?"

"I'm 17. You won't tell on me right? I'm out of high school… I guess. I got kicked out so of it but close enough right? 17, 21, same difference. Well how old are you then big boy?"

Ugh I hate when people say same difference. Did he just call me big boy? I would have to swear that the kid was already drunk. This kid should not be here acting like this.

"Oh I am 20. Uh… guess I shouldn't be in here either but I have a job so why not? How'd you end up getting kicked out of high school?"

"Oh I never really got kicked out of high school. My parents kicked me out so I can't really go to school anymore. Why bother with school anyway? It's a waste of time. So are parents. I got a new life out in the real world so it should be an adventure with a little more fun. You would know I guess."

What did this kid do to get kicked out of his parents how? Obviously he is being reckless tonight but this is his first time at a bar and he can't be that bad. I felt bad for the kid. Well maybe not kid anymore. If I expected people to treat me like an adult maybe I should to this guy. There, that's better.

"Wow sorry about that. Do you have a place to stay? If you don't I could help you out for a little bit. I got a small apartment and there's some extra room if you want to get your bearings together." His face lit up with excitement. What did I just do. He'll probably take it. Oh well, I offered.

"Really? Wow you are so nice. I am kind of running out of money and the benches tend to get a little uncomfortable." The Lucario was too happy. He looked sad after what had happened. I was doing the right thing.

"Okay, follow me. I should get you out of here. You shouldn't be drinking." I got up and he followed me. We both left our drinks on the bar. Mine wasn't even open. I didn't need it anyways. For now I need to focus on getting this Lucario home.

Hey to anyone who is reading. Sorry if the chapter are short but I don't want to get too far into the story just yet. I want to see what others think so I can make it a better story. I can and will go back and edit this part anytime so if there were suggestions I would love them. Recommendations for where the story goes are great too. No matter who you are I would love feedback. Thanks for reading. Until next time!


End file.
